Laurence Collinson
Laurence Collinson (September 7, 1925 - November 10, 1986) was an English and Australian poet, playwright, actor, journalist, and secondary school teacher. Life Collinson was born on September 7, 1925 in Leeds, England. His family moved to Australia in 1930."Biographical Note," MS6327 Papers of Laurence Collinson, National Library of Australia, Web, Sep. 9, 2011. While still at Brisbane State High School, Collinson and fellow students Barrie Reid and Cecel Knopke started the magazine Barjai: A meeting place for youth, which from 1943 to 1944 published the literary avant-garde in Adelaide and Melbourne. http://calisto.slv.vic.gov.au/latrobejournal/issue/latrobe-64/t1-g-t6.html From Barjai to Overland A Note on Barrie Reid, La Trobe Journal, No 64 Spring 1999 He received a secondary teaching diploma from Merrer House in Melbourne, and from 1955 to 1961 taught mathematics and English in various Melbourne secondary schools. From 1961 to 1964, Collinson worked as the editor of The Educational Magazine. In 1964, Collinson returned to England. In the 1970s he worked in his West Hampstead apartment as a Gestalt / Transactional Analysis group therapist. He died in London November 10, 1986. Publications Poetry * Poet’s Dozen. Melbourne: Lewis Enterprises, 1953. * The Moods of Love. Sydney: Overland, 1957. * Who is Wheeling Grandma?. Melbourne: Overland, 1967. * Hovering Narcissus: Poems. London: Grandma Press, 1977. Plays *"Friday Night at the Schrammers" in Australian One-Act Plays: Book two (edited by Greg Branson). 1962. *"A Slice of Birthday Cake" in Eight Short Plays. 1965.Laurence Collinson, Oxford Companion to Australian Literature, Oxford University Press, 1994. Web, June 8, 2014. *"Thinking Straight" in Homosexual Acts: Five short plays from the gay season at the Almost Free Theatre. London: Interaction Imprint, 1975. Novel *''Cupid's Cresent''. London: Grandma Press, 1973. Juvenile *''My Book of Fables'' (with W. D'Enno; illustrated by Monique Gorde). Feltham, UK: Odhams, 1969. *''The Lion and the Mouse, and other fables: Tales from Aesop''. London: Hamlyn, 1969. *''The Lion Who Ran Away'' (based on a story by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe). London: Hamlyn, 1969. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.https://www.worldcat.org/search?q=au%3ALaurence+Collinson&qt=advanced&dblist=638 Search results = au:Laurence Collinson], WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 8, 2014. Plays performed Stage plays * No Sugar for George (performed in Brisbane, 1949) * Friday Night at the Schrammers (1962) * The Zelda Trio (performed 1961 in Melbourne, and 1974 in London ) * A Slice of Birthday Cake (1965) * Thinking Straight (1975) Television Plays * Uneasy Paradise (Australia, 1963) * Nude with Violin (Noel Coward, television adaptation by Collinson, Australia, 1964) * The Audition (Australia, 1964) * The Moods of Love (Australia, 1964) * Number Thirty Approximately (England, 1968) * Loving Israel (England, 1968) * The Girl From Upstairs (England, 1971) Radio Plays * A slice of birthday cake (Australia, 1963) * The slob on Friday (Canada, 1969) See also *List of Australian poets *List of British poets *List of English-language playwrights References External links ;About * Laurence Collinson in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature. * "Moods of Love and Commitment: Laurence Collinson in Melbourne",The La Trobe Journal. Category:1925 births Category:1986 deaths Category:Australian poets Category:English poets Category:English writers Category:People from Yorkshire Category:Australian dramatists and playwrights Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets